New Worlds and New Discoveries
by xionthekeytooblivion
Summary: Xion is back and ready for more missions! But when a new world is discovered, so are new enemies. Xion discovers something about herself and others that may change the Nobody world forever...
1. Late

chapter one

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

I woke up to the annoying sound of my Mickey Mouse alarm clock at 6:30 am. "Ugh..just five more minutes please.."I groaned. But the beeping didn't stop.I dragged myself out of bed and went to the kitchen to see what was for breakfast. Strangely no one was awake which is really strange because usually everyone was awake by now.

Excluding Demyx...Wait his sitar was out so that means he was awake! Oh man! Today we have a meeting! WHICH MEANS I'M LATE! Saix is totally gonna give me **DISH DUTY**! I ran as fast as I could to the round room and took my seat next to Roxas.

"Fourteen you are late...Again! groweld an irritated Xemnas

"Sorry Superior I must have over slept." I said "Well since this is the third time you have been late I will let Saix give your puishment later," Xemnas stated very seriously which wasn't very good for me.

I really hoped that it wasn't _DISH_ _DUTY _. "Xion what happend!? That's the third time this month!" said Roxas.

"Well I always have my clock set to go off at 6:30." I replyed "Next time don't be late or they'll turn you into a Dusk for sure!" He said with a hint of concern. Wait...Concern? That's a feeling and we don't have hearts to feel with.

I must have imagined it. "Ok. I gotta go now to see what the moon freak's making me do!" And with that I went to the Gray Area to get orders.

"Fourteen because of your carelessness I'm sending you to a new world."Saix ordered. Well at least it was't dish duty for a month so I was good with that.

"Yes Saix." "Good then you leave immediately." He ordered. Man this guy sure loved giving orders. "YES SIR SIR!" I yelled as loud as possible and proceeded through the Dark Corridor and landed in the strangest world I have ever seen.


	2. A Strange World

chapter 2

When I got to this new world everything was **HUGE**!

And by huge I mean big enough for the tallest giant to say "Hey this is huge!" Then it dawns on me that this might be a special world. You know like the ones that transform you. I quickly look down in the pond I landed by see my reflection.

I transformed into black foxlike creature with a tuft of fur on my head that has a red tip at the top. I also have red tips on my paws, and a ring of fluffy fur around my neck that is more purple than black,and a small fluffy tail. I looked around the place I landed and checked out the scenery.

There are a lot of dead trees and smoldering branches and I seem to have landed by the only visible water sorce. The ground is also very hard,probably because there isn't a patch of green in sight. I notice something moving in the distance and take a closer look. I could see an orange lizzard with a flaming tail tip being attacked by a weasle with two tails and an inflateable ring around it's neck.

Man this place is looked like the weazle was slashing the lizzard with it's arm fins and I could see the blood on them. When I kill a heartless I don't beat it to death...Not like that anyway. So I summon Oblivion and I'm forced to carry it in my mouth since I'm on all fours and charge at the weasle.

I try not to seriously hurt it but I manage to scare it off."Thank you for saving me keyslashing Zoura!" Ok did he just call me "Zorua" I don't know what that is. "You saved my life which means I owe you BIG TIME. Especially since you stood up to that Buizel."said the lizzard.

If a had a heart I would be flatterd right now. "Umm.. What's your name..." I akwardly asked. "Oh! Roku the Charamander at your service! What's your name oh great keyslashing Zoura?" Ok now I'm really confused why does he keep calling me "Zoura"..If I could be freaked out I would be.

"Um.. I'm Xion. And what is a Zoura?" I asked. "Ok... It's strange that your asking that but a Zoura is a pokemon with the power to transform into anything it can also use the element of Darkness, and like all dark pokemon they are very rare." Roku replied inteligently. Wow he answered that like Vexen.


	3. A Monster?

Chapter 3

After a while Roku and I left the water hole. I was unsure what my mission was but I decide to let Roku tag along(actually he insisted on coming since I saved him from a Buizel) and I decided to trust him. Hey maybe he could be a useful guide. " So Roku, where exactly are we?" I asked. "Sheesh you sure do ask a lot of questions. Well we're in the outskirts of the Fire Country (in the west) right now. If you go south of here you'll find yourself in the Sea Kingdom, east the Forest Tribe,and north the Sky Clan,"stated Roku intelligently (know it all!).

This pokemon sure did like showing off. "And where exactly are you from?" I asked. Roku looked very suprised when I said this. " Well I really don't wanna talk about it..." he said. I completely understood, I don't like to talk about my origin etheir. "Oh ok. So where was that Buizel from?" I asked "Well he was most likely from the Sea Kingdom because he's a water type. But come to think of it, he was more aggessive and violent than most water types." he said.

Hmm... this Buizel was really starting to sound like a heartless. Maybe my mission was to collect hearts? I don't know but I should learn more about this place, the sooner I do my mission, the sooner I can go home. After what seemed like hours of walking we arrived at a burning city (figures,huh). Pokemon where screaming and running every where! "What's going on here?!" Roku yelled spitting small flames "THERE'S A GIANT RESHIRAM MONSTER IN THE SQUARE!" yelled a passing Pikachu. It's a good thing she said that because I think I just saw what monster he was talking about.

It was a huge dragonlike creature with ice blue eyes,pure white fur, and it's tail looked like a rocket engine and it probalby was about 150 feet tall. There was no way this wasn't my mission. I summoned Oblivion and told Roku "You help the pokemon! I'll take care of this!" I didn't even stay long enough to here what Roku said but if Roxas or Axel where here they would probably tell me good luck, or be carefull. Once I had the monster in my target range I gave it a good whack to let it know that I ment busness. It roared an ear splitting screech and ignited me with a giant fireball of doom.

The pain of the fireball burned like hot sauce (I hate hot sauce!). Then I remembered that I could use my transform power to turn into the freakiest thing I could think of. A clown. Not just any clown but a creepy clown. When I transformed and the heartless Reshiram saw me it freaked out so much that it exploded like Jaws in the movie. Then I saw a Dark Corridor so that ment mission complete! Yay! But I couldn't leave without thanking Roku first. It would feel wierd...if I could feel anything. I went back to look for Roku but he wasn't there. Oh well. So I opened the D.C (Dark Corridor) and RTCed.


	4. I Keep Feeling Things?

Chapter four

Instead of going directly to the castle I transported to the Twilight Town clock tower where Roxas and Axel where waiting for me. "Your late like this morning." teased Roxas Teasing was one of my best friends many talents. "I'll have you know that I,Xion The Key To Oblivion, single handedly defeated a giant heartless monster dragon! So yes I'm late."I stated proudly. "And I flew!" Roxas exclaimed.

"WHOA REALLY!" I yelled ecxitedly. "I'm not buying it." said Axel. "I did too fly!" Roxas agued. I really shouldn't have said anything.

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't"

I knew where this was going so I did the only thing I could do. " HEY!"I yelled. "WHAT!" they said

"We wasted our ice cream time having a stupid argument!" I said angrily (I would have been angry if I had a heart) "Oh sorry Xion." said Roxas. "Well I'm outta here." said Axel while opening a D.C. "Yhea, I'd better go to." agreed Roxas.

Ok now everyone was leaving, I could take a hint that it was time to go. When I got back to the castle I was going to Saix to give my mission report when...KABLAM! I ran into one of Zexion's invisible walls! "ZEXION! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" I screamed. "Sorry my bad!" said Zexion from across the room. "It's ok!" I said. So after that incident, I finnaly caught up with Saix to give my mission report. " Fourteen, what is this?" Saix asked. Wait.. what? " It's my mission report sir." I said slightly confused. Why was he asking me this?

"You failed to do your recon Fourteen. I should tell the Superior about this." Saix said with hostility. Wait I was supposed to do recon!? " I..I was suposed to do recon?" I stammered. "If you weren't why would I be telling you this?" Saix snapped.

I think I knew where this was going... " I..I will try to do better next time." I said. "Good. Next time this happens I'm reporting you to the Superior." Saix said. " Thank you supirior." I said relived. Seriously why do I keep feeling things that aren't there!?


End file.
